


Time Displaced

by TheTimeTraveler24



Series: Riordanverse One-Shots [4]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Book 3: The Mark of Athena (Heroes of Olympus), Book 3: The Titan's Curse (Percy Jackson), Book 4: The Battle of the Labyrinth (Percy Jackson), Book 4: The House of Hades (Heroes of Olympus), Book 5: The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus), Book 5: The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Gen, Man Out of Time, One Shot, One-Sided Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Two Shot, and Woman Out of Time, with potential for three chapters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTimeTraveler24/pseuds/TheTimeTraveler24
Summary: All the times Bianca and Nico di Angelo realized they weren't in the right time.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo & Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Bianca di Angelo & Zoë Nightshade, Nico di Angelo & Hazel Levesque, Nico di Angelo & Jason Grace, Nico di Angelo & Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Riordanverse One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887385
Comments: 7
Kudos: 141





	1. Bianca di Angelo

_ i. The Hotel and Casino _

Bianca doesn’t know who the lawyer is. He doesn’t introduce himself. All he says is that he was sent by their father to come collect them and bring them to a different place.

Normally, she would never just agree to go with some random stranger, but for some reason she finds herself agreeing to go with him. Later, she thinks back on this memory and guesses it might have had something to do with the Mist.

So she grabs onto Nico’s hand and follows the lawyer towards the exit of the hotel. What hotel is it? She can’t remember the name. Bianca decides to look up to see if she can find out the name when she leaves.

On the way out, a bellhop comes over and opens his mouth like he wants to say something, but the lawyer hisses— _ hisses _ —at him and the bellhop backs off with a pale face. For some reason, Bianca can’t bring herself to question this and by the time they reach the doors, it’s completely slipped her mind.

She forgets to look up when they leave because there’s lights everywhere. For a minute, Bianca stands shell shocked. Flashing lights attack her from all sides. Even the hotel entrance is too bright. How did the whole city manage to do all these upgrades in a few short months?

“Come on, Bianca,” Nico complains.

Bianca manages to shake herself out of her thoughts. She remembers to look up and she catches the name of the hotel.

Lotus Hotel and Casino.

_ ii. Color Television _

They’re at another hotel now. This one isn’t as nice as the Lotus Hotel, but Bianca doesn’t care about that. The further away from Las Vegas they get, the more she feels like something strange was going on with that place. Nothing she can put her finger on, but it’s just a gut feeling.

There’s nothing much to do. The lawyer said they’d be staying there for a month and then he left them in their room. It’s a nice room. Two queen sized beds, a full bathroom, and a television set.

Bianca turns on the television and drops the remote in surprise. The screen is showing pictures in color.

“Nico, look at this!” she gasps.

Nico stares wide-eyed at the screen. “Wow,” he whispers in awe.

They spend the whole day watching cartoons. There’s so many kids channels. Disney, Nickelodeon, PBS…

It’s all in much better quality than what they’re used to seeing too.

_ iii. All You Can Eat _

The hotel is a bed and breakfast. They get a shock when they come down and the nice reception lady tells them they can have whatever they want. Bianca feels strange about taking so much, like maybe they should only be eating what they need and nothing more.

It’s a silly feeling she realizes. Why shouldn’t she get to eat what she wants?

Nico’s plate is piled high with five pancakes and a generous helping of scrambled eggs. He happily shoves forkful after forkful into his mouth while Bianca takes small bites of her bagel. Everything seems so strange, but even as she asks herself the questions, Bianca can already feel the questions slipping away.

She eats the rest of her meal in peace.

_ iv. Months _

On the way to the next hotel, Bianca plucks up the courage to ask the lawyer a few questions.

“What date is it?”

The lawyer grunts, but doesn’t answer. He keeps his eyes focused on the road.

Bianca tries again. “What date is it?”

“April 28th,” the lawyer says.

Bianca frowns. That doesn’t add up. They went to the Lotus Hotel (just thinking about it makes her shiver) in September. At least, she thinks it was September. They stayed for about two or three months at least which means it must have been December when the lawyer came to get them. Another month at the last hotel would be January.

Nico’s eleventh birthday is in January. Bianca is upset. Had she somehow missed Nico’s birthday?

She glances over at her brother who is nodding off in the seat next to her.

“Where are we going now?” she asks.

The lawyer squints back at her through the rearview mirror. “Midwest.”

Bianca slumps back in her seat.

_ v. First Monster _

They are almost to the next hotel when Nico suddenly shouts that he just saw a golden lion.

Bianca looks out the window and thinks that maybe she can see something golden in the distance, but she doubts it’s a lion. After all, there are no free roaming lions in the American Midwest. Nico probably saw something that  _ looked _ like a lion at first glance.

A few months from now, Bianca decides that Nico’s observation deserved more credit than she gave him at the time. The lion was definitely real.

But right now, she shrugs it off.

A few days later in the new hotel room, Nico opens a package with his name on it. The lawyer says it’s from their father to make up for missed birthdays. Bianca gets a package too.

Nico’s is full of cards and figurines of Greek heroes, gods, and monsters.

Bianca gets a green hat and a set of books. She immediately puts that hat on. It makes her feel closer to the father she doesn’t remember. The books are daunting. The titles say  _ Harry Potter _ . She starts the first one anyway.

But the time she finishes the book, she remembers Nico excitedly chattering in the car ride to the hotel about the Nemean Lion’s shield points in his silly Mythomagic game while she was trying to read the first book.

She doesn’t remember who gave her the books in the first place either.

_ vi. Capitol City _

When they arrive in DC, the lawyer tells them that it’s mid-July after Bianca pesters him for answers again. He leaves them in an apartment complex this time since they’re going to be staying until the end of August.

The first week, Bianca doesn’t let Nico leave the complex. The only time they leave is when they leave together to eat dinner at the restaurant next door.

Finally, after a few weeks, Bianca gives in to Nico’s pleading about going to look around the Pentagon Mall.

She’s not really sure how to get there, so they ask one of the neighbors the best route to go. He tells them to walk down the street a few blocks and take the subway. He says it will be the third stop.

Bianca has no idea what the subway is, but she and Nico follow the man’s directions until they reach a set of stairs that leads underground.

It should have been nerve wracking to dive into an unknown place, and Nico certainly clutched Bianca’s hand a little tighter when they stood at the top of the stairs, but as soon as they started descending the stairs, Bianca felt herself relax. She almost felt at home in the dirty subway station underground.

The station is kind of impressive. It wasn’t here all those months ago. Maybe almost a year ago when Bianca and Nico were last in DC. Before the Lotus Hotel.

Bianca is glad that Nico finally convinced her to venture out because a few months later, she uses the subway to escape her pursuers.

_ vii. President _

They’re going to a military school, so Bianca isn’t very surprised when the other kids are talking nonstop about the next year's presidential elections and who their mommies and daddies are talking about.

When they ask her about her opinions, Bianca tells them that whoever runs for president is going to have a hard time trying to do better than Roosevelt. She says that he set the bar pretty high with his New Deals and worked to get America out of the Great Depression.

The other student give her strange looks.

“Nerd,” someone whispers.

After that, Bianca keeps her thoughts to herself.

She’d like to talk about the election though. She thinks it's fascinating that one of the men who wants to run is a black man. She’s listened to the people on the radio talk about all the candidates and she’s seen some of the news stories. Bianca kind of hopes the Democrats nominate him. Obama, she thinks his name is.

_viii._ _The Hunters of Artemis_

Bianca doesn’t really believe Zoë when she says that one of her parents is a god. She believes Artemis though.

The goddess takes her away to talk in one of the tents privately. She explains the mythological world to Bianca. It’s a lot to take in, but as Artemis talks, Bianca can already remember things she’d previously forgotten coming to the surface. The lawyer hissing at that bellhop, the strangeness of the world after leaving the Hotel, the time Nico saw the lion, everything.

Bianca thinks that maybe the godly parent is her father, but she doesn’t voice this to Artemis. Something is telling her not to.

Artemis asks her if she would like to join the Hunters.

There’s something very appealing about joining. The immortality for one. If she accepts, she would live forever. She doesn’t feel like she belongs in this time anyway.

But there’s Nico to think about too. Their parents aren’t in the picture. It’s just the two of them. Their mother is probably the mortal and she’s likely dead. Bianca wishes she could remember what happened to her. Their father is probably the god and if he hasn’t done anything to be in their lives yet, then he probably won’t ever.

So she doesn’t want to just leave Nico alone. She tells Artemis she wants to think about it.

But it’s so tempting. She feels like she’s been looking after Nico for so long. She’s only twelve—or maybe thirteen? She doesn’t know—and it’s not fair that she has to be an adult. Nico needs her though. And maybe she needs him.

Percy Jackson helps her make her decision. He’s a good guy from what she can tell. If the others at this camp are like him, she thinks Nico would be okay.

She also sees the way Nico looks at Percy. Bianca’s not an idiot. It’s clear that Nico’s quickly starting to idolize him. And maybe something more. She’s worried about that. Bianca doesn’t really understand why. She remembers the two girls at Westover that started dating. The teachers had to reorganize the dorm set up after that, but no one had said anything else. Bianca hadn’t minded it. But she still has this feeling that tells her to worry about her brother.

She decides to join. The Hunters are going to be going to Camp Half-Blood anyway and if things don’t go well for Nico she can always quit the Hunters. She’s sure Artemis would understand.

Zoë tells Bianca the words for the pledge. Bianca repeats them.

She can feel the power rushing through her veins.

For once, she finally feels like she belongs.

_ ix. Out of Time _

Everything is so horrifyingly clear once Percy tells them about his experience in the Lotus Hotel and Casino.

Bianca is on the verge of a panic attack.

How long had she and Nico been in that hotel? Zoë said it was about seventy years since Franklin Roosevelt was president.

How could seventy years have gone by without her or Nico aging a day? Bianca starts to think that maybe the whole immortality thing isn’t so great after all.

The reality of joining the Hunters hasn’t really set in until now. Seventy years ago, Bianca looked exactly the same as she did now. Seventy years from now, she would still look the same. It was unnatural. She was cheating death in a way.

Thalia tries to reassure her, but all Bianca can think about is that she should be eighty years old. She’s an old woman in a tweenager’s body. It’s uncomfortable and Bianca just wants to be anywhere but here.

She’s almost thankful the limo turns up when it does.

_ x. Death _

She knows Percy probably would be able to do a better job than her, but all she can think about still is that she doesn’t belong and if someone has to die in the land without rain, it should be her because with the exception of Zoë, she’s the oldest. Percy and Thalia have their whole lives ahead of them.

Bianca climbs up into the control panel of the Talos statue.

“I’m sorry, Nico.”

She isn’t going to get the chance to tell him how much she loves him.

She isn’t going to be the one to tell him about his true past. She isn’t sure she wants him to know either.

“I’m so, so sorry.”

She hopes Zoë doesn’t blame herself for this.

She also hopes that she doesn’t see Zoë in the Underworld anytime soon. She hopes the older Hunter is wrong about the  _ perish by a parent’s hand _ line.

Bianca doesn’t really know what she’s doing with the controls. She starts pressing buttons at random, hoping that they’re doing more harm to the robot than the robot is doing to her friends.

“Look out!” she thinks she hears someone yell. Percy, maybe?

It doesn’t matter. She doesn’t have any time to react. The Talos robot stumbles into the powerlines and then electricity is running up and down his body.

Bianca squeezes her eyes shut. She doesn’t open them again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This idea literally just popped into my head and I wrote it and posted it. Not my normal style of writing. I usually write third person in the past tense not present, but I thought present tense was better suited for this. Plus, I don't normally do the short one-shots in one chapter either. I'm pleased with it though.
> 
> This chapter was mostly Bianca centered, the next chapter will be Nico probably starting after Bianca's death.


	2. Nico di Angelo

_ xi. Mario Kart _

Nico thinks Camp is totally awesome. A climbing wall with lava? Cool! Real swords? Sweet! It’s everything he’s ever dreamed of since he discovered Mythomagic.

Connor and Travis Stoll are really nice too. They’ve been teaching Nico how to play poker. Of course, Nico usually wins most games. He knows how to play, but he doesn’t know how. Nico sometimes can almost remember playing before. It’s kind of fuzzy and faint, but he does remember bright lights and lots of games.

They also introduce him to video games. The Hermes cabin has a stolen Nintendo console they play Mario Kart on some nights. The box is strange and foreign to look at. Nico doesn’t really understand how it works.

But the game is fun to play anyway.

In the morning, he wakes up in a cold sweat. Nico lies awake until morning repeating the mantra over and over in his head.

_ Bianca’s not dead. Bianca’s not dead _ .

_ xii. Running _

He doesn’t understand what’s happening. All he knows is that Bianca is dead and Percy Jackson is the reason.

“You promised!” he screams.

Percy looks just as defeated as Nico feels. It’s a stab in the wound that the son of Poseidon has the nerve to look upset.

“I shouldn’t have trusted you. You lied to me. My nightmares were right!”

“Wait. What nightmares?” Percy looks taken aback.

“I hate you!” Nico yells, throwing the statue—Bianca’s last gift to him—to the floor. Even as he says it, he knows it’s not completely true.

He hates Percy Jackson for being flawed. A perfect hero would have saved his sister. Percy Jackson was supposed to be perfect. He wasn’t.

Percy tries to tell him that Bianca might still be alive, but Nico knows she’s not. He knew it the instant she died. He knew Bianca was dead. He doesn’t know how he knows, but he does.

Then the skeletons attack and no matter what he’s done, Nico still can’t bear the thought of them hurting Percy. He screams at them to go away and surprisingly they do.

Nico yells at Percy to leave because it’s too hard to be around him right now. He hates that he feels this way about Percy. He hates that he doesn’t understand why he hates the way he feels. Nothing makes sense anymore. The whole past year has been so confusing and disorienting.

He doesn’t know what else to do.

Nico turns and runs.

He looks back. Percy isn’t following him. He’s standing on the steps holding the statue.

He doesn’t care. Percy can keep it as a reminder of what he caused.

_ xiii. Minos _

The ghost tells Nico a lot.

His father is Hades, the god of the Underworld. He can learn how to use his powers to control and summon the dead.

Minos gives Nico a black sword he says is made of Stygian iron. Nico likes the black aesthetic. He starts dressing to reflect his powers. Black shirts with skulls. Black pants. Black helps him blend in.

He keeps the aviator jacket though. He doesn’t know why. It just feels right on him.

Nico tries to ask Minos why he feels so out of place. Minos usually avoids the questions.

That’s the first time he tries to summon Bianca. She doesn’t come.

Minos gives him answers after that. Nico wishes he hadn’t pushed for them.

He was born in the 20s. 30s? Nico doesn’t remember that. Hades placed him and Bianca in the Lotus Hotel and Casino near the beginning or the 40s. Or maybe the end of the 30s. Everything is so hazy.

Ghosts aren’t good with time. Minos has been dead for centuries. He doesn’t understand what this means for Nico. Nico wants answers. But he also wants to save his sister.

When Minos mentions a way to make an exchange, Nico almost hesitates. He feels out of place—out of  _ time _ really—and maybe Bianca felt the same way. 

Then he remembers that she signed up to be immortal for the rest of her life. Never aging. He decides that Bianca was probably okay with it. She probably never felt like how Nico feels. She deserves to live. Not him.

Nico will gladly offer his life for his sister’s.

_ xiv. Daedalus _

When the old, old,  _ old _ man offers, Nico is almost tempted to do it. He could bring Bianca back. But it’s not natural. If there’s anything he’s learned, it’s that dead—and time—should be respected. No one should have the power to reverse either. He and Bianca were abominations to say the least. Nico should be an old man by now. Maybe even a dead soul in the Fields of Asphodel or Elysium. Just like Bianca.

He releases Daedalus’s spirit. If his displacement is going to be good for one thing, it’s going to be respecting the laws of nature and making sure others do the same.

Percy asks Nico if he wants to stick around Camp Half-Blood.

He can’t though. Nico won’t ever fit in. For more reasons than one. He’s a son of Hades, and no one really wants him around. Some of them blame him for the deaths in the Battle of the Labyrinth. Percy’s yearly summertime presence doesn’t help either. He’s already an outcast for his parentage and time displacement. He doesn’t need another thing to set him apart from everyone else.

He leaves the Camp during the campfire despite Percy’s protests.

_ xv. Annabeth _

Nico’s been all over the world via shadow travel. Part of it has been trying to get used to the 21st century and all the new fashions, ideals, and technology that comes with it. He thinks that maybe he might just be okay with how he feels about Percy. After all, he doesn’t even really remember the time his unease comes from.

After the Battle of Manhattan—that’s what the campers have begun calling it anyway—Nico performs the funeral rites. He feels right for the first time in a long time. It’s a strange high, but he’s in a good mood.

Clarisse ruins it. Rather, she pulls him out of it.

Nico’s really not sure why, but suddenly everyone is running towards the lake and then Percy and Annabeth are tossed in. They’re holding hands and laughing. Their faces are bright red. And Nico understands what that means.

He was an idiot. Percy would never feel the same way. It’s been all too obvious since the day Nico met Percy that the stupid son of Poseidon only had eyes for Annabeth.

He can’t even bring himself to hate Annabeth. He mostly just hates himself for thinking that he could have it all. Love hasn’t been very fair to him in the past. Everyone who loved him is dead and anyone he loves is taken away from him.

He still tries to give Camp Half-Blood a shot for Percy.

_ xvi. The Other Side _

The daughter of Pluto is technically his sister. Her name is Hazel. She reminds Nico of Bianca too often. He feels bad when that causes him to call her Bianca.

It’s nice to talk with her though. It feels normal again. Hazel was physically younger than him, but they both have close true birthdays. They were both born in the late 1920s.

Nico still doesn’t remember a lot about his past. He can remember bits and pieces, but it’s hard to line them up with years and dates. Sometimes he remembers a memory and swears it was from when he was five. Other times he swears it was actually when he was eight.

But Hazel helps him feel like himself and he likes that.

Nico wants to love Hazel. He thinks he does too. But he still can’t let go of Bianca.

For now, he just visits Camp Jupiter and tries to get to know his new sister.

_ xvii. The Bronze Jar _

There’s no more seeds left for Nico to use now. Part of him wonders if this is Thanatos finally claiming a life he should have reaped years ago. Children of the Big Three live short lives. Nico was born in the 1920s. He should have died in the 40s or 50s according to that.

The only thing he wishes he could have done differently is have a contingency plan that would tell Percy or maybe Hazel about the location of the Doors in case he died before they could find him.  _ If _ they were looking for him.

Why would Hazel look for a boy that used her as a replacement? Why would Percy look for the boy that caused him so much grief? Jason didn’t know Nico long enough, and Frank only tolerated Nico for Hazel’s sake. The other two—Piper and Leo—didn’t even know him.

There’s a rush of fresh air. Is that what death is like?

Nico thinks he can see a pair of sea green eyes.

_ xviii. Croatia _

Jason doesn’t understand what he’s asking Nico to agree to do. Honestly, Nico himself doesn’t know. He regrets volunteering to go on this miniquest with Jason. Piper would have been much better. Eros is her half-brother.

He’s shaking in fear and he hates it. He hates that he is the way he is. A son of Hades yanked out of his time and dropped seventy years into the future. A time displaced son of Hades who can’t help that he feels ashamed of his feelings because the fear from a time he doesn’t even fully remember is eating him inside.

No, Jason could never understand what Cupid—Nico is happy to let the jerk stay Roman—is asking Nico to admit.

But maybe he knows it. Nico can see the look or realization on Jason’s face as he looks at Nico.

“I—I wasn’t in love with Annabeth.” Nico finally breaks.

“You were jealous of her,” Jason says. “That’s why you didn’t want to be around her. Especially why you didn’t want to be around… him. It makes total sense.”

Nico doesn’t hear any hatred in Jason’s voice, but now the son of Jupiter knows. It doesn’t matter anymore. There’s no point in fighting Cupid now.

“I hated myself,” Nico says. “I hated Percy Jackson.”

Cupid—that smug, arrogant god—reveals himself. Nico feels sick looking at him. He vaguely reminds Nico of Percy. He has the same black hair and his blood red eyes almost have a tint of sea green. It makes him angry.

“I had a crush on Percy,” Nico spits out. “That’s the truth. That’s the big secret.” He glares at Cupid. “Happy now?”

Cupid’s words don’t really give Nico any comfort. “Oh, I wouldn’t say Love always makes you happy. Sometimes it makes you incredibly sad. But at least you’ve faced it now. That’s the only way to conquer me.” He dissolved in the wind leaving Nico to deal with Jason.

He can barely stand to look Jason in the eyes. He’s been embarrassed and humiliated in front of a guy that he barely knows.

He knows that he’s lucky it wasn’t Hazel—gods knows how  _ she _ would react—or Leo who would probably make a bunch of jokes about it. Or—gods forbid—Coach Hedge. But if Nico had to pick anyone to be here, he probably would have picked Piper. At least as a daughter of the goddess of love, she might have understood what love can do to you.

Nico picks up the Scepter of Diocletian. “If the others found out—”

“If the others found out,” Jason says, “you’d have that many more people to back you up and to unleash the fury of the gods on anybody who gives you trouble.”

Nico scowls. Maybe Jason’s right, but they wouldn’t be doing it for Nico. More like they’d do it out of a sense of morality. Sure, they would do it for Nico for the first month, but after that… Nico had been at Camp after the Battle of Manhattan. It didn’t last long.

“But it’s your call,” Jason adds. “Your decision to share or not. I can only tell you—”

“I don’t feel that way anymore.” Nico doesn’t think he can listen to another word or support from Jason. “I mean… I gave up on Percy.” Lie. “I was young and impressionable, and I—I don’t…” He focuses on the scepter.

“Nico,” Jason says gently, “I’ve seen a lot of brave things. But what you just did? That was maybe the bravest.”

Jason knows about when Nico really comes from. Nico thinks there might actually be some sincerity in Jason’s words. Maybe the son of Jupiter isn’t such a bad guy.

_ xix. Three Days _

Nico decides that Will Solace must be an alien. No one can possibly be more pushy or stubborn or good at prying information out of people.

In the past week, the son of Apollo had managed to hold Nico’s hand without Nico severing Will’s hand—Nico is pretty sure that’s just because he was too surprised to do anything, not because he liked it. He’s also managed to order Nico around on a mission to disable onagers, and subsequently get them both captured trying to disable the onagers. Then, he orders Nico to spend three days in the infirmary.

The latter one is where the problem came.

Will Solace was so very good at getting Nico to drop his guard and spill everything.

Nico recounts his time at the Roman camp. He details his adventure on the Argo II—leaving out Croatia—and then his journey to Camp with the Athena Parthenos. When Will asks how he managed to join the Seven, Nico only hesitates a few seconds before admitting he had been pulled from Tartarus as bait for the Seven.

After that, he’s sure Will doesn’t want to be friends anymore—he’s still in shock that Will doesn’t blame him for Octavian—but Will keeps dropping by Nico’s spot in the infirmary. Apparently it will take more to push Will away.

Sometimes Will asks about his past. For once since Hazel, Nico doesn’t mind that he is in the wrong time. Will seems genuinely curious about Italy and America from the 1930s.

Nico still keeps his distance. The wounds Cupid opened are still very raw and fresh. And he doesn’t want to have another Percy. He’s not sure he can take that.

He still holds out hope though.

_ xx. Something _

Nico’s sure everyone at Camp knows he likes Will. It’s kinda scary when he realizes that he doesn’t really mind it. He knows Will likes him too. Everyone at Camp probably knows that too.

Will drags Nico into the infirmary just to sit there and keep himself company a lot. Nico will never tell Will, but he actually likes it. Will blabs on and on about random medical stuff that Nico doesn’t really understand, but it makes Will happy.

And he’d got a “doctor’s note” that gives him permission to sit at the Apollo table. Kayla likes to loudly say that Will would _ never _ abuse his position to find loopholes. When new campers say Nico is an honorary Apollo kid, Austin protests with a wink at Will who turns red immediately.

Yes, Nico’s quite sure everyone knows there’s something there.

He’s not ready to give it a name yet, but for right now, they’re both okay with that.

Nico knows Will considers it a personal victory the first time he grabbed Nico’s hand and Nico didn’t immediately pull away. He considers it a victory too. The first few times Nico almost chopped Will’s hand off—and he kinda likes holding Will’s hand.

Nico thinks Jason would be proud of his progress since Croatia. Annabeth and Percy too. Those are the only three who know what happened. One day, Nico might tell the others of the Seven, but the fourth person to know is going to be Will.

He just has to figure out when he’s going to be ready.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was Nico's chapter. Hope you guys liked this. I kind of struggled writing Nico's chapter more than Bianca's, but I think it turned out okay.
> 
> I might do another chapter with Trials of Apollo stuff once Tower of Nero comes out since Nico and Will are going to be in that one. We'll see.


End file.
